Kats of a Kind
by Collin Blake
Summary: It’s Chance’s last year at High School, and with his senior year moving along from sport to sport he doesn’t have time to stop and look around. But one day a new Kat arrives in school, and there is something about him that Chance can’t seem to di


Author: Collin Blake  
  
Title: Kats of a Kind  
  
Date: 2.18.02 (completed)  
  
Author's notes: I wrote this story because it's the friendship that Chance and Jake share which makes the Swat Kats great. And since the show never explained there meeting, I decided to try. Hope you like…  
  
Chp1. Enter Clawson  
  
(Set in MegaKat City High School)  
  
The morning tardy bell rang, and the school's hallways were now empty except for those running late to class… Walking into the classroom marked E-4 was a muscular dark yellowish tabby, wearing his blue letterKat's jacket. The class, already in their seats, shifted their eyes to him as he entered. He smirked at their attention, and walked casually back to his seat in the 4th row. After he sat down in his seat the teacher called out…  
  
"Mr. Furlong, understanding that you have a large commute to school everyday does not mean that you are excluded from school guidelines. And that jacket is not a shield from detention, so I will see you after school today until *you* can figure that out," she said.  
  
The Kat looked up at her as she spoke, then answered with an overly happy tone, "Yes Ms. Birman." Leaning back in his seat he thought to himself, 'Crud'.  
  
The day went on and lunchtime finally came around. The muscular tabby was in line for food, when another Kat walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Chance," he called out.  
  
"Hey Rob," Chance answered.  
  
"I heard about Ms. Birman this morning, what a bummer. You gonna skip it, and come with Zack and Me to the gym to work out. Then maybe we can go find some fine She-Kat's if the night is kind," Rob said lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, this is the 3rd one this month…"  
  
"Forget that man, she's not gonna do anything, Coach has got your back… Oh, speaking of which, you ready for Martial Arts tryouts?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm going to sit tonight out. Besides I'm always in shape to kick your tail. And *I* don't need to go looking for She-Kats, they find me..."  
  
"Whatever man, talk to you later," Rob replied as he walked off.  
  
Chance got his lunch and sat down alone at a table. He took a bite of his tuna sandwich, then stopped. "Needs some spice," he said to himself. He poured a packet of "Fire" sauce on the tuna, then took another bite. The taste was the same, "And they call *this* "Fire', it's not even semi-hot. What a gip." Even with the disappointment, he continued to eat.  
  
While he was eating his lunch he noticed an attractive She-Kat looking over at him with a curious eye. He noticed her gaze as he looked around the room. As he made eye contact with her, she turned over to her friend getting her to look as she pointed towards him. 'No doubt asking her friend, who I am,' Chance thought to himself. He looked back down toward his food and didn't look back up at her. But all the while as he was looking down, he knew she was looking over at him. After a while she got up with her group and as they walked by him, she stopped and turned to him. Smiling she handed a piece of paper, and then she turned and caught up with her friends. Chance looked down at it, unfolded to note, and read it; ^Hey there, Give me a call some time? Abby Purrece 967-2883. ^ He looked up, then down, only to look up again when a group of 3 Kats came up to him, all dressed in their letterKat's jackets, Rob was one of them. "See Rob, what did I tell ya?" Chance said.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked the medium sized jellicle who was to the right of Rob.  
  
"I don't know, *they* just choose who they want, and I can't help that they have good taste…" Chance answered as he leaned back with a smile on his face.  
  
"You gonna to go for her?" the jellicle asked again.  
  
"I don't know, maybe… She was pretty, but I just feel if *I* ever settled down with anyone, all the school would go into heartbreak cause I was taken… Don't worry Sam, I'm sure there is somebody out there for you…" Chance answered.  
  
"Yeah well I already got my girl," the tall muscular one of the group said, boasting with superiority.  
  
"Yes you do Zack, and how is Lana doing…" Chance said sarcastically, but was interrupted by a loud voice pointed toward them and closing in fast.  
  
"Tabbson, Furlong, Manx, Snowshoe!" the voice boomed.  
  
All four Kats turned to see an intimidating muscular Kat, who towered over them. "Yes Coach?" asked Rob.  
  
"Quiet Manx," he interrupted, as he turned toward Chance. "Furlong, what is this about detention cause of being late to class?"  
  
"It's nothing Coach," Chance replied.  
  
"It better be, I don't want you missing any practices cause of this *late* business," he said. He then turned to the rest of the Kats, "That goes for all of you as well, no school problems or I'll bump you down to J.V Girl's waterKat so fast, you won't know what hit you."  
  
"Yes Coach!" they all answered.  
  
He walked off sternly, and the four Kats talked for a while longer before the bell rang and they all went to back to their classes. The second half of the day went by faster than the first and soon Chance was alone in Ms. Birman's room after school. He sat there in his desk, while she was busy grading papers behind hers. He pulled out the latest issue of his favorite hero comic, "Kat Commando" to read, when the door opened and in walked a medium to small sized dark orange furred Kat. He was dressed in a hooded gray sweatshirt, and baggy dark blue jeans. Taking his hood off, the Kat first looked over at Chance with a curious expression, and then forward toward the teacher.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ms. Birman asked.  
  
He was quiet at first, while he looked around the room, but when then he realized her question he answered, "Hello, I'm a new student and I have your class." He walked over and handed her his schedule. She looked at it, then handed it back to him.  
  
"Welcome to Senior English, let me get your book for this class." She got up from her desk, walked to a cabinet, and pulled out a large book. "All the stories we will read in this class are in this textbook, bring it to class everyday, and you shouldn't have problem." she explained.  
  
"Thank you." the Kat replied as he took the book from her. "Is there anything I should read over the weekend?"  
  
"Yes, you should read over the first 3 units to catch up with the class," she replied, as she smiled at him.  
  
He took her smile as his exit. "Thank you again, and I'll see you Monday," he said moving back towards the door.  
  
"You're welcome." she replied.  
  
The Kat walked out of the room, and Chance's eyes followed him out the door. Then they turned to Ms. Birman and asked, "What's his name?"  
  
She looked down at the information she had copied from his schedule and answered, "Jake… Jake Clawson."  
  
  
  
Chp2. Chance's Surprise  
  
The next week marked the start of the winter season. Football had just ended, and Chance and his buddies worked out everyday after school preparing for the MegaKat City High School's Martial Arts team tryouts next week. Chance's week was non-stop movement, except for his English class (Which he now showed up for on time). Time just seemed to slow down when he was in class, and he found himself looking at the new Kat a lot. Jake was quiet, and when other Kats came over to meet him, he just smiled politely and introduced himself. Most of the time he had a book in front of him, or he was penciling out something on paper...  
  
"Hey guys, do any of you know about that new Kat?" Chance asked while in the weight room after school one day.  
  
"Who Clawson?" asked Rob.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All I know is that you won't see me with him," Zack answered.  
  
"Why not?" Chance asked.  
  
"Me, talk to a small fur ball like that? I don't think so, he's just another loser, who will never be strong enough to make the cut," Zack replied as he lifted the huge barbell over his shoulders.  
  
Chance resented Zack's remark, but let it go, and continued to workout.  
  
The week ended and the next one arrived. Chance stopped thinking about Jake, and prepared for try-outs. Monday gave way to Tuesday, and Tuesday was the day of try-outs. Right after school a small migration of Kats moved toward the Gym. Those trying out, and those wanting to watch. After they all were packed inside, those who were trying out stood in a long line. The Coach came out, and walked down the line, collecting physical forms. He moved down greeting all the athletes he knew from previous years in sports. "Furlong, expecting big things from you this year... Manx, Snowshoe, Tangle, Mau… And Tabbson. I *know* I can count on you for real results." He continued down the line mumbling things to himself as he took the forms. When he reached the end of the line he looked up, or rather down, at a small to medium size dark orange furred Kat dressed in gray sweatshirt with black jeans holding out a form. The coach took it and looked at the name. "Clawson" he said out loud. Chance hearing this from down in the other end turned in surprise to see Jake in line to try-out.  
  
'What's he doing here?' he thought to himself.  
  
The Coach looked back at Jake, in size comparison Jake was the smallest one on the floor. "Well Clawson, I haven't seen you around, so I'd like to welcome you to what I call "My World". Now you can leave if you want to, if you think it would be best. Or you can stick around and try to run with the big Kats." The Coach said, as everybody's eyes were on Jake.  
  
Jake, knowing he was being tested, just looked up at the coach and said, "I think I'll stay."  
  
The coach smiled and leaned over to whisper to Jake, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya." He then stood straight up and yelled to the entire line, "You have 5 minutes to be ready and back here in your uniforms." The line scrambled and headed toward the locker room, Chance looked over at Jake after the Coach's words. He was deep in thought as he joined in as all the Kats went into the locker room and changed.  
  
Once dressed, the Kats returned to do some stretching and cardiovascular exercises to get the blood pumping. As soon as that was over they formed a circle around a huge mat placed in the center of the gym floor. The coach moved to the center and called out, "To those who don't know me, my name is Coach Cuddletail. And this is where I get to see what you are made of. It is really simple, this sport allows for any style of fighting, so use whatever technique you want. All you have to do is score points, by hitting your opponent in the chest area. The first with 2 points wins. Simple enough, so *Tabbson*, get in here, and… *Tangle* you too."  
  
The two Kats walked in and squared off. Zack Tabbson easily defeated his opponent within a matter of seconds. "There you have it, a prime example of what you can all hope to be someday." Cuddletail said, pointing to Zack. "Next." He looked around the circle and his eyes landed on Jake. "Clawson you're up." Jake got up and walked into the center of the ring. The Coach turned to Zack and asked, "Who is this kid?" as Jake stood in the center.  
  
"He's a nobody, just a new Kat that shouldn't walk into things he has no idea how to handle." Zack answered.  
  
The coach looked down at Zack, who had a devilish smirk on his face. "Well, let's give him a nice wake up call." answered Cuddletail. He looked up at Jake with a smile on his face. "Furlong, get in there," he called out.  
  
Chance stunned, looked first at the coach, then to Jake. Jake stood ready in the center of the mat. Chance walked out and faced Jake. As he got into his stance, Cuddletail called out, "Alright Clawson, let's see what you've got." The two Kats stared at each other for a second, and then Chance suddenly attacked jumping forward with a flying sidekick. Jake fell back to the floor, and kicked his paws up while Chance flew over him, knocking the muscular tabby off balance, and crashing down on the ground. Jake then sprang up and pounced on Chance, who was still dazed, and punched him in the stomach. "Point," Jake said standing up and walking back to his starting position. Chance, still shocked, got up.  
  
'Nobody has ever done that to me before, not even Zack… Who is this Kat? He tossed me like I was kitty litter.' he thought to himself. As he got back to his starting position, he looked back up at Jake standing ready. Staring at him, Chance noticed something he hadn't before. On Jake's right arm was a red bandana. Tied as if a solid red line went around Jake's bicep. While his staring at Jake's arm, Jake jump attacked him. Chance rolled under him, just barely getting out of the way, then turned and got Jake from behind. He kicked Jake's leg out from under him. Chance grabbed Jake's gi with one paw supporting Jake from falling with one hand, and with the other he punched him center mass. After the hit, Chance let go, "Point", he said as Jake fell to the ground. As he let go, Chance saw a change in Jake's eyes, for a split second they were frightened. However, when he hit the floor, Jake got right back up and moved back to his start position with a look of determination on his face.  
  
This time right after Chance was set Jake lunged at him with a volley of kicks. Chance blocked the first two, and jumped out of the way before the rest of them knocked him to the ground. Jake flipped back and landed in front of Chance, he ducked a punch then tackled Chance. Chance used his body size and rolled Jake over onto his back. With him pinned, Chance raised his paw to finish him off, but Jake suddenly kicked out, and Chance tumbled forward. Jake immediately rolled back and kicked Chance center mass, before Chance knew where he was. Jake got up and brushed off some dirt from his gi. Coach Cuddletail looked on in surprise at the victory, then called out, "Manx, Snowshoe. Go get him." With that said Rob and Sam sprinted towards Jake. Jake turned and faced them as they both leaped high to double pounce him. Jake jumped up at Sam and in mid air caught him and used his momentum to throw him down, right into the landing area of Rob. Rob unable to move in air, crashed on the dazed Sam and both the Kats were down and not getting back up. Jake landed on his side hard, but got up feeling the pain and turned toward the Cuddletail.  
  
"Very impressive Clawson… Hit the showers…" he smiled. "…And the first team practice is this Friday, 3:30, be there."  
  
"You got it coach." answered Jake, as he walked of toward the locker room.  
  
"But Coach," Zack pleaded.  
  
"Quiet Tabbson," interrupted Cuddletail as he called out, "And the rest of you 2 laps around the Gym! There are still 7 spots left on this team! Get moving!! That goes for you too," he said turning to Zack.  
  
Zack gritted his teeth and followed all the Kats out of and around the Gym except Jake who was one his way to the locker room. Chance ran off, but looked back at Jake thinking, 'You sure are more than what you appear to be.'  
  
The rest of Try-outs went by quickly. Chance was flawless in all the rest of his matches, not allowing himself to get hit since Jake. The next day the roster was posted. The team was Zack Tabbson, Rob Manx, Sam Snowshoe, the Siamese twins (Ben and Brandon), Kenny Bengal, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. At lunch that day Chance went searching for Jake and found him sitting on a bench reading under a tree located at the eastern part of school. Chance walked up to Jake and his shadow blocked Jake's light. Jake looked up as Chance said, "Congratulations."  
  
Jake a little stunned at the admiration, hesitated for a second, then replied, "You too."  
  
"May I sit?" Chance asked.  
  
Again shaky, Jake replied, "Umm.. Sure." With that Chance's shadow moved out of Jake's light and Chance sat down beside him. Jake went back to his book, as if hiding behind it.  
  
"So, what are you reading?" Chance asked.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the page Jake answered, "It's a book on modern Aircraft design."  
  
"Thinking about building your own jet?" Chance asked but Jake just kept reading. Chance tried again, "So in this jet, were you planning to use a single or double turbine intakes?... Both work very nicely, but I guess it's a matter of how much speed your jet can handle. And *that* gets you thinking about all those pain in tail factors like your Engine output, cooling systems, temperature of air condensers…" he stopped to look at Jake who was starring at him dumbfounded. "What, you think you're the only one who knows anything about jets?" Jake kept looking at Chance with a curious look. Chance put his paw out and said, "Hey, my name's Chance Furlong."  
  
Jake put his paw out and shook Chance's. "Hi, I'm Jake Clawson," he said a bit more comfortably.  
  
Chance smiled… "So tell me Jake, where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Chp3. Chance and Jake  
  
A month had passed since try-outs, and Coach Cuddletail had divided his team into their specified events. Zack Tabbson would compete in Individual Freestyle, Rob had bricks, Ben and Brandon covered all weapon involved competitions, Sam took Individual technique, and Kenny was master of the Katas (forms/paulgates). As for "Team Freestyle", he put Chance and Jake together. During all his past years as coaching the team he had never done well in this event. He just never seemed to have two Kats who could work so well together and win. After the first week he announced that Chance and Jake would be partners. He saw something very unique about there partnership in practice. Chance's strength complimented with Jake's speed almost perfectly. But it wasn't shown just the way they fought, but how Chance would react to Jake's movements, always covering his partner's tail. And it seemed *only* Jake knew what Chance would do next in the fight. After the first month, when Jake and Chance practiced against each other, it took the entire duration of practice to finish (or it ended cause it was too long). Both Kats knew each other so well that a single 'point' was an accomplishment worth bragging rights for the next week.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Chance as he stood up. He looked down at Jake on the floor, "I told you it would come some day, and now, who's on the floor?" he asked with satisfaction.  
  
Jake smirked back and answered, "Well buddy looks like you *finally* got one. So does this mean that you now have 2 more to get before you tie me?"  
  
"By the end of this season I'm not only going to tie you but beat you," Chance said.  
  
Jake got up, "Sure, you do that Chance, but when you decide to come back to reality please let me know.  
  
After the comment Chance jumped on Jake and got him in a headlock. He then gave Jake the hardest noogie he could. "You're the one who needs to wake up."  
  
"Aww Chance!" Jake exclaimed in some discomfort while under Chance's arm.  
  
Chance and Jake's friendship grew not only inside practice, but in life as well. Chance would go find Jake at lunch and talk with him. Normally he was sitting under that tree, or alone at a table in the cafeteria on a rainy day. Jake was still very mysterious to most people, only when he was around Chance would he be himself. But even then, he was reserved. Everyday though, Chance would learn and see more about Jake, stuff that nobody else stopped and thought about. With more time devoted to his new found buddy Chance didn't hang out with his old buddies as much. Whenever they would come up to him and ask, "Want to go out looking for pretty She- Kats tonight?" or some other activity, he would say he was busy. Chance would instead end up hanging out with Jake in the city…  
  
"I'll have the house special," Chance said to the waitress.  
  
"Alright, and you?" she asked as she turned to Jake.  
  
Jake looked up at her and then at Chance. "I have no idea what to get, what is the house special?"  
  
The waitress answered, "Its grilled Tuna served under a stirred fried mix of vegetables and rice. Topped with the house special sauce."  
  
Jake looked at Chance who was smiling, and then back to the waitress. "Okay, I'll have that too."  
  
"Alright." she replied, then took both menus and headed over to the kitchen to put in the order.  
  
Jake turned to Chance, "What is this place again?"  
  
"It's a nice little restaurant where the food is great, and so far, nobody I know comes here. It's like my little get away. I don't even take the dates I have here." Jake nodded and began to look around at the pictures and antiques on the wall.  
  
His eyes spotted an old model MegaWar 2 airplane located on a upper shelf. "Whoa cool, an old MegaWar attack plane."  
  
"Yeah that is a model of the baddest MegaWar 2 pilot in the sky. The Red Lynx. He's my hero, even though he was a bad guy. If I ever get to be a pilot, I'm gonna study all his moves and become better than even him."  
  
Jake looked back at Chance, "Wait Chance, are you going to try to become a pilot?"  
  
"Well it has always been a dream of mine. Ever since I was a kitten. I'm still thinking about going to try out for the Enforcers... Oh, I would love to fly in one of those jets. But I'm still thinking about what I'm going to with my life. One thing is for sure, ever since my dad took me flying when I was a kitten, I have never felt more comfortable than in the air. And I think the world needs more good guys these days."  
  
"You should you go for it. You could really make it, and if we both made it, we could be partners. Pilot and Rio."  
  
Chance looked at Jake with surprise. "You are going to become an Enforcer?" Jake nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know… My dad was a scientist at Pumadyne. He created new things for the space center, the city, and the enforcers. And I've always loved jets, and you were right, it is a dream of mine to build one of my own. But unlike my father, I want to be part of the action. I love challenges, and being there is just as important as building it. Plus helping others is something I enjoy doing. I wanna be a good guy too."  
  
"Is your dad gone?" Chance asked with a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Yes, he died in a accident at Pumadyne about 3 years after I was born." Chance's face grew gloomy. Jake noticed it and said comforting, "I'm okay Chance, and it's alright. You don't have to get sad over it. I know he's gone, I'm sad for that, but I have moved on with my life."  
  
"Is that why you were that red bandana around your arm when you fight?"  
  
"Yep. He gave it to me as a present before he died. He told me the red meant strength." Jake looked down at the table. "I wear it when I fight so he can see how strong I am."  
  
"So let's do it."  
  
Jake looked up at Chance, "Do what?"  
  
"Become the best Enforcers MegaKat City has ever seen. You and Me, Pilot and Rio, Jake and Chance, forever."  
  
Jake smiled. He had never had a friend care about him so much. In the small time since their first match, Chance had become something to him he had never had, a best friend. "You got it buddy," as he placed his paw out to shake on the deal.  
  
Chance smiled and shook Jake's paw.  
  
Soon their food arrived and they ate. Jake enjoyed the food, and Chance was in heaven. After they were done it was still pretty early at night, so they went out driving around for something to do.  
  
"Hey Jake. Why are you so quiet at school? You don't socialize at all."  
  
Jake slowly looked at Chance, who was driving, and answered, "Well until I met you I didn't really have any close friends to talk to. And I'm just fine being by myself, reading or creating things on paper. I guess I have never felt a need for talking to people. I'm an only child."  
  
"Hmm, what about girls? Haven't you ever talked to a She-Kat about a date or something?"  
  
Jake was silent. Chance looked over to see Jake looking at the dashboard. "Hey Jake, what have you said to Girls?"  
  
Jake slowly looked back at Chance, "I… Don't"  
  
"You don't? What does that mean? You don't talk to girls?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I can't. Every time I've tried to talk to a She-Kat, especially one that I like, I tense up, and act like a total fool. It's my biggest fear, I'm so bad at it…"  
  
Chance looked over again to see Jake ashamed. He chuckled, "You can't talk to girls? Oh did you happen to pick the best buddy ever. She-Kats are my specialty." Jake looked over at Chance with curiosity, and Chance replied, "Hey I don't know *how* I do it, but I can never go wrong. So I think I can help you, and I also think I've found something to do tonight." He turned the corner.  
  
"Chance where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Chance?"  
  
Chance smiled and looked over at Jake, "Don't worry you're going to have a lot of fun…"  
  
Chp4. Party Time  
  
Chance drove for several more blocks before he turned into a small back alleyway. Jake was surprised to notice that the alley was crammed with cars and people. "Chance what is this place?" he asked.  
  
"Aw crud, it'll be forever before I find a parking spot," Chance said not paying attention to Jake. He drove slowly and moved his head side to side looking for a place to park. Suddenly noticing a free spot he called out, "Yes!" and quickly parked into it before anyone else could spot it. After he parked and turned the car off he turned to Jake. "You ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the best night of your life"  
  
"Chance, what have you got up your sleeve?"  
  
Chance got out of the car, and Jake reluctantly followed his lead. Jake walked over by his buddy with a look of uneasiness on his face. He put his gray hood over his head. Chance noticed Jake and said, "Jake It's alright, you don't have to hide, we're here for you."  
  
Jake looked up at Chance, "For me?"  
  
Chance started to walk towards the door as Jake followed. When Chance and Jake reached the door a big burly Kat stepped in front of the door looked down at them. "Hey Joey!" Chance said extending his paw. The Kat's stern face changed to a bright smile almost immediately.  
  
"Chance, Chance Furlong. What are you doing down here?" he asked shaking Chance's paw.  
  
"Just came down here for a little social time." He turned back to Jake, "Hey Joey, this is my buddy Jake Clawson." Jake took off his hood, and looked up at the burly Kat.  
  
"How you doin Jake?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
"Well I'll be better when I get off in about 4 hours if you know what I mean." Joey answered and all three Kats laughed. Joey stepped back and opened the door, then turned back to Chance and Jake, "Good seeing you Chance, and it was nice meeting Jake. Enjoy your night."  
  
Chance smiled and entered the club, as Jake did the same. When inside the Kats sat down at a table decorated with mini palm trees and little umbrellas. To the right of them was a huge dance floor with flashing lights, and to the left a huge 360degree bar. Jake looked to Chance who was looking around the club himself. "Chance what is this place?"  
  
Chance looked back at Jake, "This is the MegaKat KatClub. A very popular spot to come and hangout, especially with high school students."  
  
"And why are we here?"  
  
"*We* are here for you."  
  
"You said that before, and I still have not idea what you are talking about."  
  
"To help you with your fear."  
  
"My fear… Wait a minute, Chance what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm going to help you get a date with some She-Kat here tonight."  
  
"What?!? Chance, No way…" Jake said in a panic, but was interrupted by Chance.  
  
"Calm down Buddy, I know this is going to be difficult, but I'm right here, and I help you with all knowledge you need to know."  
  
Jake gave Chance a funny look. "I don't know… How could I… And how do you know that I even want a date? What do I need a date for?"  
  
"I thought about that, and at the end of the season there is a spring dance at our school. So tonight it is your mission to ask some She-Kat here to go to that, and we could do double date. You with your date and me with mine."  
  
"Who's your date?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I'll find somebody… Or they'll find me." Chance laughed at his comment.  
  
Jake still had a look of uneasiness on his face, despite Chance's joke. "Chance, I can't do this, let's get out of here… Please?"  
  
Chance looked at Jake and smiled. "Jake, don't worry, I'll look out for you. I am right here, and if anything goes wrong, we're out of here. I am just trying to help you out with your fear. I know there has to be some She-Kat you've had your eye on. You can't expect me to believe that you've never wanted to talk to or seen a pretty girl." Jake looked down kinda with an embarrassed expression, then up again, "See, I knew it. So who is she?"  
  
"I don't know her name but she's in our English class."  
  
"Hmm, what does she look like?"  
  
"She has the softest dark fur, and she sits at the far left of the class."  
  
"Hmm." Chance looked up at another table smiled and said to Jake, "Is that her?" He pointed to the table.  
  
"Huh?" Jake turned and saw the beautiful She-Kat. He looked at her beauty confused, then he turned to Chance, "How did you do that?"  
  
"That's just Mora. She hangs out here a lot, I know her, wanna go over and sit with her?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't know what to say... And what about her friends, they don't know me."  
  
"That's not a problem, they've heard of you. And you're with me, it won't be a problem. You can get to know other people. Show everybody else who you are." Chance got up, "C'mon." Jake got up slowly but walked side by side toward the group of Kats. Chance smiled and waved, "Hey Mora." Mora looked up to see both Kats and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey Chance, haven't seen you around here in a while." she said.  
  
"Well you know I could never get sick of a great place like this." Chance answered. "Thought we might join you guys if that wasn't to much to ask."  
  
"Not at all." answered another She-Kat sitting to the right of Mora.  
  
"All right" answered Chance. He turned back to introduce Jake, "Hey guys this is…"  
  
"Jake, right?" Mora interrupted.  
  
Jake smiled, "Yeah that's me." Chance and Jake sat down with the group around a big circular table.  
  
"Jake, Jake Clawson?" asked the She-Kat who was to the right Mora.  
  
"Yeah." answered Jake.  
  
"You're the one who kicked major tail at the Martial Arts team try-outs. I heard about that. Good Job. I heard you beat Rob and Sam in two moves." she laughed.  
  
Jake smiled at the compliment.  
  
"What's your event?" Mora asked Jake.  
  
"I'm in the team competition." answered Jake.  
  
"Who's your partner?" asked Mora.  
  
"I am," answered Chance.  
  
Mora looked at Chance who was grinning, then back at Jake, "You better watch out Jake. Chance is one of the craziest Kats I know, and I don't know anybody who could be *his* partner." She stressed the "his" in a joking way. Chance and Jake laughed.  
  
"Well I don't have to worry about that, I'm up 3 to 1 over him." Jake laughed.  
  
"Yes, but by the end of the season that will be *me* ahead of him." Chance added.  
  
"Chance isn't number 1? Wow, Jake I like you already." Mora joked against Chance.  
  
The conversation went on and Jake warmed up to all the Kats. Chance being there had made things more comfortable for him. And Chance's prediction was right, they all loved Jake. Within half an hour, it was as if Jake had been a buddy since Kindergarten. The night went on and soon Chance, Mora, Tamra (the Kat to the right of Mora) Jake, and the rest of them were out on the dance floor having a blast. Jake was dancing up a storm. He moved so smoothly across the floor that he grabbed the attention of everyone in the group. Of course Chance jumped in and strutted his moves along the floor with Jake. They competed in everything. Soon the entire dance floor had stopped and formed a huge circle around the two dancing Kats. Back and forth they went; Jake would make a routine and then Chance followed.  
  
After Chance finished his routine, he turned to Jake who was smiling. Then Jake started running at Chance. "Put your paws out!" he yelled to Chance. Chance did so, as Jake leaped in the air and called out again, "Catch!" And with that Jake flew through the air and landed in Chance's paws only to flip backwards. Chance held his paws firm to help Jake spring back and also to not let his buddy fall. Jake flew backwards for a long ways before he landed on his feet. He then stood up, and smoothly wheeled around to meet face to face with Mora. He bowed and asked, "Care to dance?" She smiled and grabbed his paw and with that every Kat on the floor collapsed the circle and began to dance again...  
  
Chp.5 Detour  
  
"What a night!" Chance said driving down the street. He looked over at Jake, "See what did I tell you? I knew you'd have fun."  
  
Jake smiled as the light from a car passing passed over his face. "Yeah, you were right, I had a lot of fun tonight."  
  
"So how did things go with Mora?" Chance asked smiling.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes downward at the question, "Uh, they went alright."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
Jake nodded his head.  
  
"What happened? Did you ask her about the dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What happened? I thought you were doing fine. You had all that time, the both of you were alone for a while I saw you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Didn't you say anything?"  
  
"We just talked about stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Just talking. She asked me some questions, and I answered. I'm sorry Chance, I was still too scared."  
  
"But on the dance floor… What type of questions?"  
  
"Stuff about how I came to MegaKat City High, and what I thought of it. The people, the atmosphere, and the change. Stuff like that."  
  
"Jake... It's alright. Sounds like she might feel the same way about you that you do about her, so we'll just see. As for your approach, we'll work on that. But I promise next time we'll take the time, not rush into it."  
  
"Alright." Jake said as he smiled.  
  
"So," Chance changed the subject, "Where did you learn to dance... like..." He stopped talking as put his foot on the brake. In front of them was a bright orange sign reading ^Detour^.  
  
"What the heck? They never do construction work at this time at night." Chance said. He turned the wheel and went right onto the detour and down a small dark alleyway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure it a interesting time to be working on the road." Chance said looking back.  
  
"Chance look out!" Jake called out.  
  
Chance looked forward and saw a Kat lying on the ground right in front of them. He slammed on the brakes, stopping the car before he had hit the Kat.  
  
"He looks hurt." Jake said.  
  
"Let's see if he needs help." Chance replied.  
  
Chance and Jake got out the car to see what was wrong. Jake was the first to reach the Kat. "Hey are you alright?" he asked.  
  
The Kat turned and smiled at Jake. "Now that you're here."  
  
"What?" Jake asked. But right after his question the Kat on the ground grabbed and tossed Jake over against the wall. The Kat then got up and ate Chance's fist in his face. Knocking him down Chance said, "Don't think you can touch him."  
  
The Kat got up and checked his nose. It was broken and bleeding. He laughed, "Then let me introduce to my friends..." With that a large group of Kats came out from behind the shadows and moved right behind the Kat. Jake got up and walked over to Chance.  
  
"Uh oh, I think we've been set up," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" Chance asked.  
  
The Kat grinned, "Oh nothing much, all your money, your car, and anything else you have of value."  
  
"I don't think so." Chance said.  
  
"Well then me and the boys are gonna have to change your mind," the Kat replied.  
  
"Chance we got to get out of here." Jake said to Chance.  
  
"Not enough time to get away..." Chance answered.  
  
"Get 'em boys," the Kat said, and with that a group of 12 or so Kats rushed Chance and Jake.  
  
"Oh Crud!"  
  
Chance gritted his teeth and quickly explained to Jake, "We need to get them off our backs for enough time to get away."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Jake replied.  
  
Jake and Chance quickly jumped to the sides of the alleyway. Jake grabbed a trash can lid and Chance grabbed a broken broomstick placed upright by the trashcan. The gang of Kats was now right on top of them and Chance and Jake both jumped into action. Jake tossed the trash can lid right at the heads of the first two Kats he saw, hitting the first one in the head who fell back onto the second.  
  
Chance pounced off the wall and kicked the first Kat in the jaw, then wheeled around to trip the second Kat with his broomstick. Getting up, he was hit in the back by a fist, knocking him to the hood of his car. As he fell Chance rolled on top of his hood and stood up. Dropping his stance and spinning, he wheel kicked the Kat, and hit him in the face, knocking him the ground.  
  
Jake now was in the middle of two Kats closing in on him. They pounced him simultaneously, but Jake rolled out of the way to meet face to face with another Kat pulling back his fist. Jake instinctively grabbed his collar and flipped him back to crash into the two Kats that had just jumped him. They all slammed against the side of Chance's car and fell to the ground. Jake looked back to see them in pain on the ground in front of Chance's car. 'Sorry about the car Chance,' He thought to himself.  
  
Chance flipped off the hood and landed, kicking a Kat into a wall. He turned to see 2 Kats with chains running at him. He readied his stance, waiting for them when suddenly two giant arms grabbed him from behind, pinning him. Chance tried to break free, but could not, he had only seconds before the Kats would reach him.  
  
Jake kicked another Kat in the face then looked over to check on Chance. He saw a giant Kat holding him in place as two other Kats were sprinting at Chance with chains spinning. "Chance!" Jake yelled as he leaped onto the hood of the car. Jumping form there he landed a flying sidekick right in the mouth of the giant Kat holding Chance. The huge Kat let out a cry of pain, as his jaw broke and let Chance go just in the time for Chance to duck under and flip both chain bearers upside down and into the wall. Jake looked at Chance.  
  
"Thanks," Chance said in relief. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Jake replied and they both rushed into the car. 3 Kats jumped on the car as Chance started it, but fell off when Chance floored the accelerator. The car zoomed back and turned right out of the alleyway. With the engine roaring Chance and Jake got away as fast as they could.  
  
"What was that?!?" Jake asked.  
  
"Better question, where is everybody?" Chance said out loud as he noticed that there were no cars on the street.  
  
"Oh Crud!" Jake said out loud.  
  
"What?" Chance asked.  
  
"Check your rear view mirror, they're following us. And coming up fast!" Jake explained.  
  
Chance did so and saw three cars racing up to catch them. "Crud!"  
  
"What are we gonna to do?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't know" Chance answered as he turned onto another street. "I'm at the floor right now, and they're still gaining."  
  
"Chance look ahead." Jake said pointing to a sign. "It has the Enforcer logo on it, that means there is a Enforcer building around here some where, follow it. We can hide in there."  
  
"You got it buddy." Chance replied as he ran a red light. (Not like it mattered, the streets were empty) "Just show me the way."  
  
"Take a left here," Jake said, as Chance did. Within a minute they had arrived at the complex. They drove up to the main gates and Jake rushed out to open them. Luckily there were unlocked. Chance quickly drove into the massive yard, then got out to help Jake close the gates. Just as they did the 3 cars turned the corner and came right in front of the gate. Chance and Jake jumped to the right and hid. The faces of the Kats looked and looked inside the poorly lit yard.  
  
"I don't see 'em," one Kat finally said, but just as he finished his statement all 3 cars took off. They zoomed out of site as the sound of sirens came from a distance.  
  
"The Enforcers." Jake said to Chance.  
  
"Yeah, 'bout time they got involved." Chance replied. After the Enforcer patrol cars zoomed by the huge gate Chance walked into the light. He looked around the massive yard, "What is this place?"  
  
Jake moved beside him, "I'm pretty sure it's the Enforcer salvage yard."  
  
"Salvage yard? Why was the gate unlocked?"  
  
"Well, what I've read about is that this place normally reconstructs jets and works on salvaging Enforcer technology, but as of late all of Enforcer construction and management is focused on something else..."  
  
"The new Enforcer building that starts construction in about 6 months." Chance finished.  
  
"Yeah, last I heard the two people who ran this place full time quit just this year. I guess the gate was unlocked because this place isn't needed right now."  
  
"Glad it was."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Chance walked deeper into the yard looking at the two-story building in the center and the giant mountains of metal, jet parts, and old appliances. He walked over and to a pile of rusty scrap metal and kicked a giant metal object with his foot. "This stuff is junk, I'd hate to work here."  
  
Jake walked over to him, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, we're gonna be Enforcers remember?"  
  
Chance turned to Jake, "The best two Enforcers to ever fly over MegaKat City," he added.  
  
"Yeah." Jake smiled.  
  
"C'mon buddy, let's get out of here, I think we've had enough action for tonight." Chance said as he started for his car. Jake followed but took one last look at the two-story garage/building in the middle of the yard. He stared at it for a while, but then he heard a "Jake," as Chance called for Jake to get into the car. Jake blinked, then turned back, opened the gates, and then got in the car.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said to Chance.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chp6. Peppers.  
  
Weeks went by for Chance and Jake after their attack that late night. It was never reported that the gang of Kats was caught, but it didn't matter, Chance and Jake never saw them again. Their minds were focused on something else, The MegaKat City Martial Arts Tournament. It was the biggest competition of High school Martial Arts in the city. Over 50 schools and their teams would be there. Chance and Jake were undefeated in their event, but despite their flawless season, they had no idea what to expect at the M.C.M.A tournament.  
  
Chance flew the air with his foot extended forward aiming for Jake's head. Jake ducked and rolled to the right and spun to trip Chance when he landed, but when the big tom landed he flipped backward and landed on Jake punching him in the gut. "C'mon Jake, this isn't funny. I have scored on you three times today, and tomorrow is the tournament. Are you alright?"  
  
Jake kicked his knee up hard under Chance and launched the Kat off him and onto the mat a few feet from his head. Chance landed with a loud "thud" and then skidded for a few more inches before he stopped. "I'm fine Chance." Jake answered chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, I can feel that." Chance answered as he got up shaking his landing off. He walked over to Jake. "I think we've had enough practice for tonight, although I'd love to stay here longer and get you back for that toss, but we really should relax before the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Jake replied.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Chance asked as he walked over to his bag.  
  
"No, not really. But I have no idea what tomorrow is going to be like," Jake answered as he followed Chance and grabbed his bag.  
  
"So you are nervous?"  
  
"No more than I was when I first got here and tried out."  
  
"So you were nervous that day."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, the unknown is always a bit scary, but exciting at the same time."  
  
"Yeah." Chance replied as he placed his upper gi in his bag. As he looked up he saw Jake taking off the red bandana from his arm. The brilliant red color caught his eye, "Hey, I got a great idea." He said still looking at the bandana.  
  
"What?" Jake asked looking up at Chance.  
  
Chance's eyes went from the bandana in Jake's arm to Jake's eyes. "I know a great way to relax tonight. And it's perfect for getting your mind off tomorrow."  
  
"What is it?" Jake asked.  
  
"Do you like spicy food?" Chance asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Chance smiled, "I'm kinda hungry, wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Alright, where to?"  
  
"C'mon I'll show you." Chance said as he picked up his bag and headed out the door. Jake followed and soon they were off to the restaurant. Chance drove for a while then slowed down as he came to a small restaurant on the side of the street with a small sign in the window. "Al's Spice Parlor," it read.  
  
"Al's Spice Parlor," Jake read out loud. "This is where we're going?"  
  
"Yep, I got a little contest for you."  
  
"Contest?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What type of contest?"  
  
"I tell you when we get inside." Chance answered as he parked the car. They both got out and walked into the restaurant. They sat down at their table and ordered they're drinks. "I would get a pretty big one if I were you Jake, you're going to need it." Chance said to Jake before he ordered. Agreeing, Jake ordered the largest drink in the house along with Chance. When the waiter came back with the drinks Jake reached for his to take a sip when Chance stopped him. "Ah. Ah. No drinks until you can't handle any more."  
  
Jake stopped and pushed his drink away. "Any more what?"  
  
Chance turned to the waiter and said, "Could you bring us the Fire Pot, please."  
  
The waiter nodded, wrote the order down, and then walked away.  
  
"Fire Pot?" Jake asked in confused.  
  
"You'll see." Chance said as he smiled. From there they just waited, Jake grew more curious about what he had agreed to every minute, but Chance would do nothing more than smile. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jake, the waiter returned with a giant steaming black pot. He placed it in the center of the table and removed the lid to expose the massive amount of bight red Mongo Peppers inside.  
  
"Peppers?" Jake said.  
  
"Yep. The contest is we eat as many as we can and the first one to take a single drink loses." Chance replied as his grin grew even more.  
  
"What type of Peppers are these?" Jake asked as he picked one up.  
  
"Mongo, the hottest kind." Chance replied.  
  
"I don't know Chance…" Jake said as he put the pepper back in the pot.  
  
"Oh… I thought this might happen… It's okay Jake I know a scardy Kat like you is too afraid to accept a challenge like this. " Chance said with a straight face.  
  
"What did you say?" Jake asked, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"I said that it's okay to be afraid to accept my challenge. I completely understand Jake, it's okay. I guess you're just to scared…" Chance said holding his straight face, knowing inside that Jake wouldn't take any of what he was saying.  
  
Jake was about to jump out of his seat. "Afraid? Too scared? Chance… You're on!" Jake exclaimed as he grabbed his first Mongo pepper out of the black pot.  
  
Chance smiled, 'Haha, knew that would work,' he thought to himself then he said to Jake, "Okay Jake, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Jake gave Chance a short glare and then took a bite out the pepper.  
  
"Pepper number 1." He said with satisfaction.  
  
From then on Chance and Jake went into a free for all of spice. Jake downed a pepper, then Chance. Back and forth they went, soon they lost count, all that mattered to them was that if one ate another pepper, they would be right there to answer. Soon it got to the point where sweat was running off both their faces. After Chance ate another pepper to counter Jake's last bite, he looked at Jake. Jake was staring back, determination still on his face, pepper in hand. Chance smiled as the sweat dripped down from his eyebrow. Jake whipped the sweat from his brow as his tongue was hanging out panting.  
  
"Had enough?" Chance asked.  
  
Jake just glared back and put the pepper to his mouth. He took a huge bite out of it and as he chewed it tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to fight the fire on his tongue, but couldn't and quickly he grabbed for his glass and took a mega gulp to put out the flames.  
  
"Yes!" Chance said as he raised his arms in victory. But soon he followed Jake's lead and grabbed his own glass. His mouth was on fire as well, and he took a mega gulp as Jake set his glass down.  
  
Jake let out on last huge pant before he sat up again, "How did you do that?"  
  
Chance set his glass down and looked at Jake, "I've been a huge fan of spicy food, especially Mongo Peppers, ever since I was kitten. So I've had a lot of time to build up a tolerance. You surprised me though, you didn't give up. I was about to grab my glass before you grabbed yours…"  
  
"Next time it'll be your glass empty first," Jake said.  
  
"We'll see." Chance replied as he looked over at the clock on the wall. "Well I guess we should get going. Big day tomorrow."  
  
"We're not going to eat?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nope, it's best to leave your stomach alone for a good 6 hours. I recommend you don't eat anything else tonight. Your stomach will have a fit. It's the only downside to doing this kinda thing." Chance answered.  
  
"Alright, well let's go." Jake replied.  
  
Chance and Jake got up, paid for their contest, and walked out the door.  
  
Chp7. Tournament  
  
The next day started early as all of the team met early in the morning to get on the bus. Chance and Jake sat up in the front as the rest of the team was spread out all over the bus. The ride wasn't too long, most of the time was filled by Coach Cuddletail's motivational speech. When they arrived at MegaKat Arena everyone was amazed to see the huge about of press, fans, and competitors that were present. "Don't mind the crowds and the cameras, just remember what you are here for," the Coach had said to them.  
  
"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here Chance." Jake said to Chance as they got off the bus.  
  
"Yeah, wonder if anybody we know is here." Chance replied.  
  
Chance and Jake followed the rest of the team into the arena and into the locker room. It was packed with athletes from other schools. After everyone had stretched and warmed up every team was called out to the main floor for the opening ceremony. A tall gray Kat was on a microphone and he introduced all the events, the teams, and judges. He explained the floor layout, showing were every event was on the floor and where competitors should go to compete. After he was done, and judges were ready, the tournament began.  
  
Chance and Jake walked over the middle section and it's huge blue mat on the giant arena floor. A sign hung over the mat reading, "Team Competition." They registered at the main table, then waited to see who there first opponents would be. After every team registered the brackets were posted. Chance rushed over to see, and when he came back to Jake he said, "We're in the first fight, against Cougar High School's team."  
  
"Alright, I haven't heard of them." Jake replied.  
  
"They're not known for Martial Arts." Chance answered as he looked at Jake who was smiling.  
  
"Let's hit it!"  
  
The two walked over onto the mat and were given the rules on combat. Chance and Jake looked over at the other team, they were small, Jake's size, and looked slow. "No hitting below the belt, if you get hit in the chest it is a point, and 3 points wins a match. If both team members are knocked out off the mat is an automatic victory for the other team.  
  
After the referee walked off the mat the bell rang starting the match. Chance and Jake got in their stances as the two Kats leaped to attack. Jake immediately rolled under them as Chance stood firm. The Kats came down with feet aimed at Chance. As they landed Chance moved back and grabbed one Kat, rolling back tossing the Kat off the mat. The other Kat landed to the right of Chance and before he knew that his partner was out, Jake kicked him in the back. The kick sent the Kat out of the ring as he joined his partner. Chance got up and turned to Jake high-fiving him. "One down." he said.  
  
"MegaKat City High School wins," the referee announced.  
  
Chance and Jake got off the mat and sat down after there victory. "Well we've got about 6 more matches if we plan on winning this thing buddy," Chance said as he looked at the tournament chart.  
  
"Piece of cake." Jake replied.  
  
The tournament went on and Chance and Jake performed with precision. They easily won there second and third matches by the same fashion as they had their first (off of mat disqualification). Their fourth match's victory didn't come so easily, having to defeat them through hard fought points. In the end it was 3 points to 1 Chance and Jake the victors.  
  
"You got tagged," Jake said to Chance as they sat down after their match.  
  
"I know, don't rub it in. These teams are getting harder" Chance replied out of breath.  
  
"Well we're in the final four, two more victories and we're number 1," Jake replied.  
  
They rested in the time that they had. The first of the last two matches in the tournament was between the team from Himalayan Valley and the team from Jaguar Prep. Jaguar prep was the defending champions from last year. And in just 2 short minutes they defeated H.V by a score of 3 to 0. Chance and Jake watched and studied their match, before they went on to face their opponent, 14th street High school.  
  
The match started out with Jake leaping in the air in attack while Chance sprinting at them from the ground. Jake came down and missed but when he spun around on the ground to trip one of the Kats Chance was right there to tag him once he was on the ground. Realizing they had found a weakness, the won the match by isolating one partner from the other…  
  
Both teams, MegaKat City High and Jaguar Prep, were given 10 minutes to rest before the championship match. Chance and Jake used the time to go over battle strategies and to stretch. In the middle of their collaborating Mora, Tamra, and the rest of the gang from the club came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mora said getting there attention. Chance and Jake both looked over from their seats to see them. Jake looked a bit uncomfortable at the site of Mora again.  
  
'She's here,' he thought.  
  
"Hey, I wondered if you guys were gonna come down and see us," Chance said as he smiled.  
  
"What? And miss you two kick the tail out of Jaguar Prep? Never!" Mora said.  
  
She looked over at Jake, "Jake you're amazing. The way you move out there, wow, Great job!"  
  
Jake smiled bashfully, "Thank you."  
  
Chance stood up and proclaimed, "Well he's only *that* good 'cause of me," to Mora. Mora smirked at him and Chance laughed.  
  
Jake stood up and turned to Chance, "C'mon buddy we gotta get ready. The match starts in two minutes." Chance nodded and after waving goodbye they started to head over the mat.  
  
"She's here," Jake said to Chance as they walked away.  
  
"I know, but don't worry about that right now. We've got a match to win. You can ask her to the dance later." Chance replied.  
  
Jake gave him a queasy look. Chance saw his expression and placed his paw on Jake's shoulder, "What, did you think I forgot about it? It doesn't matter right now anyway, we've got a championship to win." He said as they step onto their designated corner of that mat.  
  
"Alright, let's kick some tail." Jake said as his face became serious and he straightened/tightened the red bandana on his arm.  
  
Chance and Jake moved out into the center of the mat to meet their opponents. Jaguar Prep's Team consisted of two tall muscular Kats, they were both not much taller than Chance. They looked at Chance and Jake and smiled, hinting evil. Chance and Jake just met their expressions with concentration. After the referee explained the rules once again, the teams moved back and the bell was rung.  
  
Both teams stood in holding their stances for a few seconds, before they began to move. Slowly the two teams crept towards each other when suddenly both Kats from Jaguar Prep jumped into attack. Caught off guard Chance and Jake split, jumping out of the way. The two Kats landed and quickly moved to double-team Jake. Jake blocked the volley of attacks but was about to be overtaken when Chance caught up. Jake flipped over both Kat's heads and as they turned Chance was right there the stick both of them in the gut with a double spinning back kick.  
  
"Point" the referee called form the side if the mat.  
  
The two teams moved back and reset in their positions. This time when the bell rang Chance and Jake leaped immediately into the air on the attack. The two Kats from J.P. moved back and blocked their attacks. As Chance and Jake crossed over to switch attack positions the J.P caught them in the middle and kicked them back. Falling over each other, Chance and Jake landed and had no chance to stop the Kats from landing and scoring a point to the mid section.  
  
"Point" The referee called again as Chance and Jake got up.  
  
"Okay, let's not go try that again." Chance said as they walked back to set up again.  
  
Jake nodded. Soon both teams set up again and the bell rang. Almost mirroring each other Jake and one Kat from J.P. leaped in the air to attack and Chance and the other J.P. Kat moved along the mat. Jake and the J.P Kat crashed into each other in mid air and fell to the ground. They both landed hard, Jake was the first to get up but the Kat on the ground tripped him. Chance rolled under a swinging punch and fell right into the Kat on the ground. He pushed the Kat away and rolled right just in time to avoid an axe kick coming at him. Jake got up again and began to attack the Kat standing up. He pushed him back and back, closer to the boundary line. Right before Jake pushed him off the mat, the Kat switched positions and Jake almost fell out himself. He caught his balance, then turned to see a foot coming right at him. It hit him hard in the gut, but Jake held his ground and did not fall out of the ring.  
  
"Point," the Referee called again. "That makes it 2 to 1 in favor of Jaguar Prep."  
  
Chance got over to Jake, "Hey, I'm, sorry I got held up back there by the other one."  
  
"It's alright, I should have had him." Jake answered.  
  
"We can't let them score again." Chance said as he and Jake reset their positions.  
  
"I know," Jake replied as the bell rang.  
  
This time both J.P Kats sprinted towards Chance and Jake. Holding their ground, Chance and Jake didn't move a muscle until the two Kats were right on top of them. With feet aimed at their heads Chance and Jake fell back simultaneously allowing the two Kats to over-shoot their targets. Rolling backwards Chance and Jake jumped up and launched a volley of kicking and punching combinations that drove both J.P Kats back. Right before the edge of the mat the two Kats tried to split and avoid being forced out, but Chance and Jake intercepted one and doubled teamed him. Kicking him back he lost his balance and started to fall back, off the mat. Suddenly his partner came just in time and caught the Kat before he fell. As he pulled him up, Chance and Jake doubled kicked him. As the Kat flew back letting go of his partner as they both flew off the mat and crashed in the crowd.  
  
"Yes!" Chance and Jake said as they high-fived.  
  
"Jaguar Prep. Disqualification, MegaKat High wins." the Referee announced.  
  
The crowd jumped out of their seats in cheer as Chance and Jake celebrated their victory. Mora and the group clapped and yelled at the top of their lungs in congratulations. Jake and Chance bowed to the judges one last time and were given two medals for their championship. The medals we gold and engraved in the center of them was a picture of two Kats both posed with an upside-down triangle behind them. Jake looked at his with awe, and Chance smiled he held his in his paw.  
  
"Furlong, Clawson, well done!" a voice boomed from behind them. Chance and Jake turned to too see coach Cuddletail standing over them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks coach," they both answered.  
  
He smiled and walked off to discuss something with some other coaches as Mora and the gang came up to them.  
  
"Great Job you guys!" Mora exclaimed as she gave Chance and hug. Then as she moved to hug Jake she was stopped. Jake arms were in front holding her back from advancing.  
  
"Mora," he said, "I have something to ask you."  
  
"What Jake?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" He asked expecting the get beaten down with rejection.  
  
Mora smiled, then answered, "Of course I'll go with you Jake."  
  
Jake smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Of course." She replied as she hugged him. When she pulled back she noticed Chance grinning. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"He had been wanting to ask you for weeks," he said, as Jake smiled embarrassed…  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Comments? Questions? Just email… 


End file.
